A Canadian for Thanksgiving
by Knight's Journey
Summary: Sequel to Night of the Horseman. Frank has a chance to earn Percy's affection but will it work?


**(Party two of my Percy in Love series)**

The leaves were turning colors and there was a crispness in the air. Kids were jumping into Big pies of leaves, birds were flying south and people were drinking pumpkin flavored coffee. It was a few days till Thanksgiving and this is where we find Frank and Percy, sitting in the park on Olympus drinking hot chocolate. Since Halloween and the whole fiasco with thee Headless Horseman Frank, Nico and Jason made a bet, who ever could make Percy fall for them first could have him. Right now Frank was taking Percy to the Fall Festival on Olympus.

"So, want to go on another date on Thursday?" Frank asked.

"Sorry, Thursday is Thanksgiving and this year my dad's coming." Percy said as he threw away his cup.

Frank frowned a little. He was really wanting to have another date with him before it was Jason's turn.

"But why don't you come over for dinner? Nico, Jason, Annabeth and her family, practicality everyone is coming over." The son of the sea added.

"Sure, I'll even bring something." The son of Mars said.

Only one problem, Frank couldn't cook.

 **(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)**

Frank looked at the cook book Annabeth had given him "Cooking for Dummies". He had already decided on making an apple pie but the instructions were like trying to build a space shuttle. Suddenly there was knock on the door, he opened it to find Leo and Percy at the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Frank asked.

"Annabeth said that you were trying to make a apple pie and we thought you might need some help." Percy said.

Frank had to admit that the son of Poseidon looked adorable. Percy had a blue stocking cap and an over sized hoodie with the Yankees logo on it.

"Also we thought this would be fun to watch while we baked." Leo said pulling out the DVD copy Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special.

Frank smiled and let the two in.

They spent then next two hours making pie, watching game Charlie Brown and throwing flour at each other. By the end of the day the kitchen looked like a flour bomb had gone off and there sat three beautiful apple pies. At first Frank had been confused on why they made three but when Leo told him that all the Olympians (minus Hera because she was being a massive bitch) were coming over to Percy's place for Thanksgiving and everyone was bring something different.

"Speaking of food, I'm starving!" Percy whined.

"I'll order some Pizza." Leo says.

"I just had Pizza, how about we go somewhere?" Percy asked giving Frank the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay but we are not going to taco bell again." Frank sighed as he grabbed his jacket.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)

Meanwhile on Olympus the gods were (trying) to make mortal food. Demeter, Persephone and Hestia were making green beans casserole and mash potatoes. Ares was chasing the turkey her had planned on bringing over but the stupid bird kept getting lose and managed to give him the finger some how. Artemis and Apollo were bringing a ham **(We always have a ham for people who don't like Turkey).** Hades and his brothers were attempting to make sweet potatoes, but failing miserably. Athena was making stuffing and Dionysus was just bringing some wine.

"Aren't you bring anything Aphrodite?" Hermes asked as he pulled some rolls out of the oven.

"Yes, I'm bringing the drama." She says.

The god of thieves looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Frank, Nico and Jason are fighting over Percy and it's just amazing to watch." She says.

"I thought you stopped meddling in Percy's love life."

"I did! But Zues, Ares and Hades wanted their sons to be happy so they pulled some strings."

Hermes was starting to get a godly head ache. This would only head badly for everyone.

 **(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)**

"Percy can you get the door please?" Sally Blofis asked as she tried to make tofu turkey for Piper.

Percy got out of bed and dragged himself to the door. It was only 8 in the morning and all Percy wanted to do was sleep till noon. He opened the door and came face to face with his favorite Canadian.

"Hey Percy." Frank said holding the pies.

"You're early." Percy yawned.

"We're you sleeping?" he asked noticing the exhausted look on the son of Poseidon's face.

"Couldn't sleep last night *yawn* nightmares. " Percy said.

"Geez, you look like you got hit by a bus. How about I help your moms and you take a nap." Frank said.

"No need to tell me twice." Percy said and fell asleep on the couch.

(LLINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)

Frank helped Sally cook until the others arrived. Percy was still taking a nap by the time Piper and Annabeth came.

"Is Percy okay?" Piper asked

"He didn't sleep last night. I'm worried about him." Frank said.

"Don't worry Frank, Percy's pretty tough. " Annabeth said.

There was knock at the door. Paul opened the door to find Jason and Nico. Jason was carrying something small and wiggly.

"Um… Is that a-" Paul started

"Shh. It's a surprise." Nico said.

You see, yesterday Nico had found an adorable German Shepherd puppy and we'll he couldn't just let it starve. Unfortunately Nico couldn't keep it so he tried giving it to Jason, only to find that Jason was a cat person. The only other person they could think to give it to was Percy.

"You two aren't trying to bribe my step son are you?" Paul asked since he knew a out their little game.

"No of cores." Jason said with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Mr. Bolfis let them in . "Percy's asleep on the couch, please try to wake him up. He hasn't woken up in two hours."

Jason and Nico went over to the sleeping sea prince when the puppy jump out of Jason's arms and started licking Percy's face.

"W..What?" Percy said waking up.

Jason and Nico hid when Frank came in.

"Hey where did you come from?" Frank asked picking up the puppy.

"Frank? Where did that puppy come from?" Percy asked rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know but he's cute." Frank said.

The puppy tilted it's head and nuzzled Percy.

"Okay you're too cute to leave, your name is Wolf." Percy said in a baby voice to the puppy.

Frank chuckled and sat next to Percy.

After another hour the gods arrived and soon dinner was on the table. Frank sat next to his dad, Piper next to her mom, Nico and Hazel next to their dad and so on and so forth. Percy sat between his dad and mom with Paul sitting between Sally and Artemis and boy did he look uncomfortable.

"Before we eat we all need to say something we're thankful for. " Sally said.

So they went around saying what they were thankful for. For Leo it was he finally had a home, Hazel's was that she was finally accepted, Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, and Hestia were thankful for friends and family members. Most of the gods were thankful that Hera wasn't there and soon it came to Percy.

"I'm just thankful for everyone coming over today." Percy said.

They smiled and began eating.

(Line Break line break line break line break)

After eating all the food everyone went into the living room to watch the foot ball game. Percy and Frank stayed in the kitchen to help Sally clean up. This ended up with some bubbles in Percy's hair and some on Frank's chin. It was nearly midnight by the time everyone left but Nico, and the rest of the seven were staying the night at Percy's apartment. A game of truth or dare broke out and ended with Piper roasting marshmallows over Leo's hair.

"Man, I'm so full from all that food. Who knew the gods could cook?" Leo said.

"I wasn't that big fan of the seaweed salad Poseidon brought." Jason said.

"Speaking of seaweed, where's Percy?" Annabeth asked.

The group looked around the apartment only to find Percy asleep on the fire escape with Wolf in his arms. Frank picked him up and brought him to bed.

"No…. Don't go…." Percy said in his sleep.

Frank rolled his eyes and laid down next to the sea prince and fell asleep.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)

Just outside Percy's window stood that girl Emily Crane. She had a sad look on her face but spoke into a communicator.

"Master the sea prince has no idea what's going to happen, should I bring him in now?" she asks.

"No, wait until he's vulnerable enough to trick." A voice said back.

"As you wish my lord." She says.


End file.
